Current transformers are used to multiply or divide currents precisely for measurement or calibration. Current rangers are current transformer which have multiple taps on their windings to provide multiple turns ratios in a single device. Current rangers usually include two electrically isolated, magnetically coupled windings, typically referred to as a primary winding and a secondary winding. Either or both of these winding may have multiple taps.